


Meeting Jasper (part 1)

by Comixgal



Series: We're In This Together [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual Character, Domme Pepper Potts, Dresses, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Multi, Uncommon Pairings, loving domme, normalizing submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: When Jasper Sitwell is invited to dinner, the evening does not quite go as planned for Pepper's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pepper as a domme and I love the family that's being created here. This story wouldn't get out of my head so I'm posting it even though it technically occurs months after the other stories currently posted in the "We're in this together" series. I'm going to create another series that tracks Pepper's family so that I can keep all of these stories organized and chronological.

Ian looked down at his tablet with a frown. “Mistress, Agent Sitwell has requested a meeting with you for tomorrow afternoon. His stated purpose is to have you sign off on some forms.”

Pepper mirrored the frown, “Have him send them over. Can I not sign them electronically?”

“The request states that some clarifications are needed before both parties sign.”

Sighing, the domme acquiesced. “Make the appointment.”

Ian did as he was told.

******

At 4p.m. the next day, Jasper was waiting outside Pepper’s office. “Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice.” He said as he was led in.

Pepper smiled kindly, “Of course. Stark Industries values its relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D. Now what clarifications need to be made?”

It was an hour and a half later by the time they were done.

“Many thanks. I’ll have this signed by Assistant Director Hand tomorrow morning and send you a copy.”

“The Assistant Director has returned to her suite. She’s upstairs now if you’d like to complete the authorizations today.” JARVIS offered smoothly, either ignoring or missing Pepper’s disapproving frown.

“That would be wonderful, thank you!” Jasper agreed.

Pepper controlled her tone very carefully, “JARVIS, please call and make sure the Assistant Director is available for business at this time.”

It took JARVIS less than 30 seconds. “Assistant Director Hand apologizes for being unable to leave the suite but she doesn’t want the dinner she is making to burn. She would be happy to sign the documents upstairs. Agent Sitwell, with CEO Potts’s permission, she also invites you to join them for dinner.”

Pepper did not miss the brief wistful look that passed over Jasper’s face. “Victoria’s cooking is always delicious and plentiful. I do hope you’ll join us.”

“Thank you, yes. I’ve had her cooking before and it is always wonderful.” He began to gather up his items. “Do you have somewhere I could work for a little while longer? I have a few more things I must finish up.”

Thankful that she would have time to check in with her subs before dinner, Pepper offered him the use of an auxiliary office. “JARVIS can lead you up to the suite when you’re done.” And he would warn them that Jasper was on his way.

******

“You’re certain you’re okay with this?” Pepper asked Victoria when she reached their home. “This is supposed to be a safe space for you to balance-switch. Will you be okay having a Professional subordinate here in our home?”

“Jasper and I are friends. We’ve known one another for a long time. We’ve spent time together outside of work. I don’t mind at all.” Victoria promised.

Pepper asked the same thing of Ian.

“I don’t mind, Mistress. I haven’t had an opportunity to socialize much since leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and Jasper was always kind to me. If Victoria is comfortable, I’m sure I will be as well.”

Pepper sighed. It was true that neither of her subs had much opportunity to socialize while Personal and it would do them both some good to find an equilibrium between their submissive needs, their domme’s desires, and the interactions of others in the room. “Very well. Promise me you’ll communicate quickly if you feel uncomfortable. I will have JARVIS monitoring both of you.”

“I promise.” The subs said in unison.

“Ian, please start setting the table.” She went to change into something other than a work suit.

JARVIS gave them a twenty minute warning before Jasper appeared at their door.

Victoria greeted him like an old friend, despite having seen him earlier that day. She was all too happy to sign the documents and have one less thing to worry about for the next day. Pepper was impressed in spite of herself by the shrewd questions Victoria asked Jasper and her memory for the nuances of the contracts.

“Director Fury will sign these tomorrow morning.” Jasper said, putting the files away in his briefcase. That was the only mention made of the possible conflict of interest that existed between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries now that Pepper and Victoria were in a relationship.

The domme watched Victoria carefully but the other woman seemed completely unfazed by the fact that the Director needed to double-sign anything that had to do with Stark Industries. Victoria had simply nodded her acceptance and gone back to serving out the gazpacho that was the first course of their meal.

“I’d like an opportunity to wash my hands.” Jasper said.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Pepper was ashamed that she hadn’t offered Jasper more than a drink when he’d arrived. “Guest bathroom is the first door on the right down that corridor.” She motioned.

With a nod of thanks, the agent followed her instructions.

Ian helped bring the food to the table while Pepper watched. When Jasper returned, they all sat down to eat.

They made pleasant small talk, discussing a variety of subjects -- from the food they were eating to Jasper’s obsession with miniature plants and trees.

Pepper was thrown completely off balance when Jasper said, “That’s a lovely dress you have hanging on the bathroom door. It doesn’t seem like your style, though.”

The domme stared at him in confusion until Ian said, “Ah, my apologies, Mistress. I believe Jasper is referring to the dress you purchased for your cousin’s sub.”

“Oh. Sissy Daisy’s birthday present. That’s right.” She said, remembering the dress.

“I placed it in the bathroom to remind myself to send it back tomorrow since it was not quite right. Edna is creating a new one and shipping it out first thing. She apologizes and promises it will arrive at your cousin’s on time.”

“Oh yes. Thank you.” Pepper remembered Ian telling her about this. She turned to Jasper with a smile. “You’re quite right, it isn’t my style. I’m glad you like the look. Edna does fantastic work and I do hope Sissy Daisy will enjoy the one she receives.”

Jasper’s mouth quirked with an indistinguishable emotion. “I’m sure she will.”

They returned to the meal as Ian asked Jasper about his recent travels.

Pepper’s phone rang near the end of dinner and she picked it up with no small amount of annoyance. With a quick glance at the caller ID she apologized and excused herself from the meal. “I’m terribly sorry. I have to take this. I might be a while.” She hurried out of the room to her study.

When the domme returned nearly half an hour later, she found her subs cleaning up. “Did I miss Jasper’s departure?”

The sub-siblings looked at one another. “No, Mistress. He’s been in the bathroom for a while.” Ian said, suddenly concerned.

They all paused to hear tiny aborted noises. “Jasper?” Pepper called.

“One second please.” The agent called from the bathroom.

They all heard the frantic sob that was abruptly cut off.

“Jasper, open this door!” Pepper said, shifting into domme voice in her worry.

The door swung slowly open revealing Jasper in an expanse of pink and yellow ruffles.

Pepper took in the bright red face, the gathering of desperate tears, and the hunched shoulders. “Ian?”

“Yes, Mistress?” Ian said quickly as he peered over her shoulder.

“I believe Jasper is having some difficulty with that zipper that kept sticking. Could you please take--” she took a risk, “her--” She paused again to confirm that she was using the correct pronoun. Jasper nodded quickly, briefly meeting her eyes with a mixture of shame and relief. “-- back to the living room and serve out the tea.”

Ian gently took Jasper’s hands and led the silent agent out of the bathroom.

Pepper followed only after she heard Ian and Victoria fuss over the distraught and bedecked Jasper for a bit. She walked slowly and calmly into the room.

“Is there anyone I should call for you?” She asked. “JARVIS can have them here as soon as possible.”

“No, ma’am.” Jasper said into the cup of tea.

“Stark Towers has counselors on call. Would you like one?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Would you like to return home?”

The hand not holding the tea clenched around her stomach in a protective gesture, “No, ma’am. I- I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“You don’t have to be.” She promised before she could think better of it. Mentally shaking herself she said. “JARVIS records everything that happens in the Tower and encrypts it. For your safety and mine, after you leave here, you’ll be provided a copy of this evening. If the video is ever used as basis for a grievance, both your copy and my copy, as well as the unencrypted raw video will be provided as evidence. Do you understand why this is?”

Jasper nodded. Pepper could not risk being accused of mistreating a sub. Jasper had declined a counselor and having anyone else brought in. The video would be Pepper’s proof that she had offered the sub the external support available. It went unsaid that it also protected Jasper from any abuse.

Pepper took a deep breath and looked at her two subs. Both were hovering protectively nearby, clearly wanting to calm and relax this new sub in their midsts.

“Can Victoria and Ian sit on the couch with you?” Pepper asked.

A look of acute relief passed over Jasper’s face. “Yes, please.”

Victoria immediately took advantage of this permission. Pepper was interested to see Jasper lay a tired head on Victoria’s shoulder.

The domme was hesitant to interrupt the moment. “May I ask some questions?”

Jasper nodded, eyes still closed.

“Is this your Personal side?” She asked gently.

Again, the nod.

“You’re a sub?”

Nod.

“And what’s your name?”

The question seemed to come as a surprise. “Jasper Grace Marie Sitwell.”

“Shall I call you Jasper or Jasper-Grace? Or Grace-Marie?” Pepper asked.

“Any of them, please.” The sub breathed, eyes worshipful.

“And use feminine pronouns for you?”

“Yes, please.”

“Tell me about yourself, Jasper-Grace.”

Victoria grinned comfortingly and raised the sub’s head to look at Pepper.

“I’m a sissy-sub.” Given the situation in which she found herself, the sub half-expected a sarcastic response from the domme.

“The colours of that dress suit you beautifully.” Pepper said instead. “Almost as if it was made for you.”

Jasper ran trembling hands over the lace and ruffles. The fabric flowers that curved up the bodice each received a gentle brush from long fingers. “It’s the most gorgeous dress I’ve ever seen. Or worn.” The sub admitted. “I couldn’t help myself. I’m so sorry. I had to try it on!” Tears started leaking out of her eyes.

“We’ll have the zipper fixed and it can be yours forever.” Pepper promised, hoping to move the conversation onward.

“Thank you!” She was wide-eyed in shock. Dresses from Edna’s were incredibly expensive.

“My pleasure. Every sissy should have something that makes them feel amazing. And as I said, I could not have chosen better colours to suit your skin tone.” She let the words sink in. “Jasper-Grace, when was the last time you had a session or had an opportunity to drop?”

Much to Pepper’s surprise, Victoria answered, “Five months, three weeks, and 2 days ago?” She waited for the sissy’s quick nod.

Pepper stared at her, piecing together this very precise response with what she’d seen thus far. “You dommed for her?” She asked Victoria.

The woman nodded. “When I was still a switch. I tried to help. We weren’t a good fit for a full-time arrangement but I could help sometimes.”

Pepper turned towards Jasper, “No one since then?”

“No, ma’am.” A blush reddened the cheeks yet again. “S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t have any vetted services that cater to my needs. I couldn’t find anyone I trusted who also understood.”

The domme resisted the urge to shake Victoria for not telling her this sooner. She also reminded herself that it wasn’t Victoria’s secret to share.

“Jasper’s information as a Hydra mole saved my life.” Victoria hugged the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent closer and kissed her cheek.

Pepper filed all of this away, watching the three subs that were now, at least for the time being, her responsibility. Ian was watching as well. When he caught his domme’s eye he flicked his attention to the tablet on the coffee table between them. He was right. Damn it, she knew he was right.

“Jasper, sweetheart, I’m going to open my MCC file for you. It’s complete and updated as of the first of the month. I want you to read it carefully and then you can decide if you would like to run your file against mine for compatibility. If you do that, it will open your file to me but I won’t look at it without your permission. Understood?”

Nodding, she accepted the tablet from Pepper. They were all quiet while the sissy read over the document that was an in-depth look into every kink, preference, hard limit, soft limit, personal, professional, and sexual experience that made the domme what she was. The sub’s hands were remarkably steady as she tapped in her own password to run a compatibility test.

Both Ian and Victoria had respectfully looked away as this was happening. Ian’s head snapped back at Jasper-Grace’s sharp intake of breath. His eyebrows went up and a confused, acute jealousy flickered over his face before he schooled his expression.

Shit. Pepper regretted all of this, immediately and deeply.

The sissy-sub meekly handed the tablet over.

87%. The MCC database matched them at 87%. That was higher than her match with either Ian or Victoria. “I’m going to go read this is in the study. Dearest, you’re in charge while I’m gone. Take care of things.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Ian said, glad to have a duty to perform.

The domme went to her study. “JARVIS, I want to know the minute heart-rates or blood pressures pass the listed thresholds.”

“Yes, Mistress Potts.” The disembodied voice said.

“Don’t you ‘Mistress Potts’ me.” She grumbled, settling down into the chair to read and trying hard not to blame JARVIS for this mess.

She read carefully through each screen of the MCC file. Jasper had identified first as a submissive transvestite and then, through research and various experiences, realized that the need was more complex. S/he had identified as a sissy-sub for almost twenty years and had kept thorough track of every experience, every fantasy, and every obstacle. It was the type of meticulous tracking so often found in the lonely and searching. It broke Pepper’s heart.

The more she read, the more she understood why they were so compatible. Their Personal preferences matched almost kink-for-kink. Jasper craved humiliation, objectification, and a near-total transfer of power. She wanted strict rules and to give over control of her decisions, body, pleasure, and pain. Pepper wanted to have that control and exercise her domination of the sissy.

Pepper realized she had already started thinking about how Jasper might fit within their family. She also realized she was planning a scene to give the sub a good drop.

The domme quietly returned to the living room to see how the subs were interacting. She held back a delighted laugh when she saw that Ian had found elbow-length gloves for Jasper-Grace. Ian and Victoria were carefully applying makeup to the dark eyes, having removed the glasses in order to apply eye-shadow, mascara, and blush.

They all turned to look at her when she approached.

“You look lovely.” She said, including her subs in the praise for their makeup work.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Ian and Victoria said simultaneously.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Jasper whispered.

“Would you like to spend the rest of the evening submitting to me?” Pepper offered.

“Yes, please.” Jasper-Grace said quickly.

“Do you understand that Ian and Victoria are a part of me? Even when they aren’t a part of one another’s submission, they are always a part of my domination and, more importantly, a part of my life.”

Ian’s shoulders relaxed. Victoria gave Pepper a thankful smile.

“Yes, ma’am.” The sub’s face took on a wishful look.

“And that I am not interested in separating my Personal life or domination from my subs?”

“Yes, ma’am. I appreciate any time you have for me. Any time you _all_ have for me.”

“Let’s see how you feel after this evening.” Pepper smiled warmly. “Go sit in that chair.” She pointed to the high-backed wing chair that would place the sub at the center of the room and at the center of attention.

Jasper-Grace obeyed.

“Sit straight, cross your legs at the ankles. You may fold your hands in your lap or place them on the arm rests. Do not fidget and stop touching your face. Those gloves are not to be returned to me in any condition other than pristine.”

Pepper watched the sub obey. They all saw how much easier she breathed at having clear direction.

“Are you ready to answer some questions?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You will call me Goddess.” She saw Ian grin at this and gave him a quick wink.

“Yes, Goddess.”

“Good. I’m going to have control over your body this evening. List the parts of your anatomy whose names I should know. Be thorough.”

Jasper took a few deep breaths, then folded her hands in her lap and looked back down.

“Hold.” Pepper ordered.

The sub’s glance flickered up then back down.

“This refusal to meet my eyes, is that a learned response, an instinct, or a need?”

Jasper blinked owlishly.

“Victoria, give Grace-Marie back her glasses, please. Good. Now answer the question.”

“A need, Goddess.”

The domme shrugged. “Very well. Now back to my original question. And stop fidgeting.” There was silence. “Do you remember the question?”

“Yes, Goddess.”

“Then don’t keep me waiting!”

“Yes, Goddess! Sorry, Goddess!” The sub said quickly. “I- I don’t know where to start.”

Pepper nodded sympathetically. “Victoria, please help Jasper-Grace.”

Victoria nodded, having been through a very similar conversation with the domme. “Nipples.”

“I have no special name for them, Goddess.” Jasper admitted.

"Do you care what I call them?"

The sissy considered this question. "No, Goddess. If it makes you happy, I don't have any preference." 

Pepper smiled at this response and the time Jasper-Grace had taken before making it. "Thank you." She motioned for Victoria to continue.

“Penis.” Victoria said.

Face turning bright red, the sub whispered, “Sissy-clit.”

“Louder.” Pepper ordered.

“Please, Goddess, when I’m Personal, my penis is my sissy-clit.” Jasper said louder, fueled either by the domme’s command or the humiliation of having this conversation, especially in front of two other subs.

Pepper stood and walked over to Jasper. She lifted the sub’s chin and lightly kissed her forehead. “Good girl,” was all she said before sitting back down and nodding at Victoria to continue.

“Anus.”

“Sissy-pussy, Goddess.”

“Prostate.”

“Sissy-G-spot, Goddess.”

“Anything else?” Victoria wanted to know.

Jasper shook her head. “That's everything, Goddess”

“Very good. What's your safe-word system?” Pepper wanted to know.

The sissy-sub didn't mention that this information was in the MCC file that Pepper had read. If the domme wanted to hear the words spoken, then Jasper could not argue.

“‘Yellow’ for slow or pause. ‘Hydra’ for stop. Goddess.”

“Can you be trusted to use those words when needed?”

Jasper hunched into the chair, cringing slightly. “I don't know, Goddess. I've never had to before.”

Victoria held up a hand and waited for Pepper's attention. When she got it she said, “Jasper used ‘yellow’ a few times.”

“Thank you, Victoria. Please stop cringing, Jasper-Grace. I'm not going to be angry with you for not knowing an answer.”

“I'm sorry, Goddess.”

The domme smiled kindly. “If you can relax a little and see your way towards trusting me, we can have a session. Would you like that?”

“Please, Goddess. Yes, please!”

“Ian and Victoria will leave us now. Ian, I want you wearing headphones or earplugs. I will text you when we’re done. If you need to be active, you may work in the study. Victoria, you may listen from the other room. If you join Ian, you’re to wear earplugs as well and avoid stressing him out with your concern for Jasper-Grace. If either of you need me before I call for you, tell JARVIS. Otherwise, you’re to expect an hour’s worth of solitude and quiet. Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Both said, coming to her for a last kiss before leaving the room.

Pepper turned back to Jasper. “Go back to the bathroom and use whatever you find to clean yourself up. We will re-play this evening as if you were my sub and had put on that dress without permission. Does that sound acceptable?”

“You’re going to punish me?” Jasper-Grace asked nervously.

“Yes.”

“Goddess, yes.” The sub said fervently. “I need to be punished.”

The domme had expected as much. “Good, then don’t keep me waiting.”


End file.
